finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Jecht/Dissidia (PSP)
|englishva=Gregg Berger |main appearance=true |dffnt=true |dffoo=true |quotes=true }} Jecht is one of Cosmos's champions during Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, but during the war, he is recruited to become one of Chaos's minions. In the original Dissidia Final Fantasy, Jecht is forced to fight his rival and son, Tidus. Jecht is a famous blitzball player from Zanarkand. Burly and rough-spoken, his style of brawling is straight from the sports arena. Similar to Golbez, he does not care about the other villains' plans, but fights for his own, more benevolent desires. Tidus wishes to settle his grudge with Jecht and finally best his father in battle. Profile Appearance Jecht's appearance is similar to his Final Fantasy X design. He wears black shorts with an orange and red sash over his right leg and bears a large black tattoo of the Zanarkand Abes logo on his chest. He wears a red bandanna, a metal gauntlet on his left arm, and carries a large black sword. Elements of his Final Aeon form have been added, giving him clusters of spikes under his sash and emerging from his left shoulder. In his first alternate outfit, Jecht's sash and spikes turn red, and his sword gains red colorings with gold details, a reference to Auron's color scheme and of the Masamune. In Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, Jecht's first alternate outfit is replaced with a new outfit based on his original Final Fantasy X appearance, named "Road Uni". Jecht's clothing is no longer torn, his sash has a lighter color gradient, he bears no spikes, and his gauntlet and hair are differently designed. His EX Mode remains identical between the two outfits, a primarily green Final Aeon with purple claws and orange trimmings on the edge of his leg sash. Jecht's second alternate outfit is named "Abes Uni" based on the Zanarkand Abes uniform as seen in the Final Fantasy X introductory sequence. His shorts are longer with a gray and black pattern, he wears blue and black coverings over his lower arms, and has a darker headband. His Final Aeon spikes and the cloth over his leg are absent, and he remains shirtless and barefoot. This is Jecht's attire in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy as a warrior of Cosmos and in the opening FMV. His EX Mode is a dark purple Final Aeon with orange claws, meant to resemble the as it appeared in the lighting of Dream's End. His shorts in his Final Aeon form are shorter to match the length of his shorts in his other outfits, but retain the gray and black coloring. Jecht's manikin version, Ephemeral Phantom, is orange. Personality In a contrast to the other warriors of Chaos, Jecht has a blunt and surly personality, swearing often. He enjoys combat (though not as much as Garland), and is arrogant, frequently alluding to his glory. He calls the other warriors of Cosmos "kids," and mocks the warriors of Chaos. He desires nothing more than fighting his own son, and becomes frustrated when unable to do so. Jecht's outward appearance disguises a gentler heart. He is observant and advises others based on his observations. Jecht cares deeply for his son, even if he berates him. Despite his patronizing attitude, Jecht understands Tidus's desire for his acknowledgement of the latter's strength, which he gives. Jecht's tough appearance is meant to appear strong in the eyes of his son, and disguises his pride for being his father, which would be impossible to express in the cycles of battle. Story Treachery of the Gods During the twelfth cycle of war, Jecht serves as a warrior of Cosmos. At some point he converses with Kain about trying to open up a bit towards his allies, as they are intimidated by his loner attitude. He briefly suggests to Lightning that she fight alongside the Warrior of Light to determine for herself if he is trustworthy. He accompanies Yuna after she is separated from her group, only to lose sight of her. He eventually is confronted by Tidus, who had joined Chaos to defeat his father. Tidus tries to provoke Jecht into fighting him, with the man calling him an idiot for being brainwashed. Before the two can battle, Yuna intervenes to protect Jecht and reason with Tidus. The Emperor appears and attacks and Tidus takes a fatal blow for Yuna. Jecht, refusing to let his son die, saves him by giving him Cosmos's light, rendering Jecht an empty vessel. The Emperor spirits Jecht away to Chaos's throne, where Chaos fills Jecht with the power of discord and converts him into his newest agent. Light to All Jecht is recruited by the Emperor to battle Tidus on the promise that when the Emperor's plan reaches fruition, he and Tidus will return to their world. Golbez suspects the Emperor will betray Jecht and meets with him several times to warn him. When Tidus and Firion split up, Jecht confronts Tidus at the Emperor's palace Pandaemonium, ready to fight. The Emperor intervenes and tells Jecht that Tidus wishes to fight him due to hatred, which is against their intended plan. Though disgruntled, Jecht departs and leaves the Emperor to battle Tidus. Jecht comes across Firion at the Lunar Subterrane, and the latter questions if Jecht ran from his fight with Tidus. Annoyed by the implication, and by the Emperor dismissing him, Jecht attacks Firion to take out his frustrations. Afterward, Jecht seems unfazed as Firion stands exhausted. Jecht wishes to keep going and Firion refuses, saying he will not be a substitute for Tidus. Jecht agrees and leaves, deciding the Emperor needs to stop meddling. Heeding Firion and Golbez's advice, Jecht turns on the Emperor and the two do battle as Firion and Tidus find them. The Emperor teleports away as Jecht kneels injured, telling him to fight Tidus as much as he likes. Jecht prompts Tidus to battle him, but Tidus refuses to fight Jecht when he is hurt. Jecht leaves, and Tidus splits from Firion to follow. Following Jecht to Dream's End, Tidus uses a potion from Firion to heal his father's wounds. Now content to fight Jecht at his full strength, Tidus emerges victorious and claims his Crystal. Jecht begins to fade, and Tidus tearfully admits he only ever wanted his approval. Jecht chuckles as he vanishes, his last words to compliment Tidus on his strength. With Cosmos gone, the Emperor reveals to Jecht the cycle will no longer begin anew, and that both they and the heroes will eventually vanish. The Emperor further reveals Jecht's origins as a warrior of Cosmos and how his fight against Tidus was planned so the Emperor could create his own Crystals, attuned to warriors of darkness rather than light, to survive the destruction of World B and Chaos to rule existence. Disgusted, Jecht leaves to find a good fight and finds Tidus, telling him a true ace never stops until the end. The two battle, and Jecht is again defeated. Jecht goads Tidus, telling him to accept his weakness and that the world they are in makes no sense. When Jecht asks if Tidus will cry, Tidus tells him to shut up. Pleased with his son's resolution, Jecht rises and begins to walk away as pyreflies float up from his body. Jecht warns Tidus "don't make 'him' come out here again," and vanishes, telling Tidus it was fun being his father. If a warrior of Cosmos other than Tidus encounters Jecht, Jecht notes that Tidus isn't around, and decides to fight the warrior anyway, since that's what they came for. After being defeated, he remarks they aren't bad, and he won't have anything to worry about. Official Quests Jecht appears in "Bartz's Quest 012: Mimicry And a Promise". Bartz, Laguna and Jecht search for treasure and decide to take a break when this proves fruitless. Bartz challenges Laguna to battle, wishing to learn how to mimic his attacks. Laguna accepts and Bartz learns to copy his Ragnarok Blade. Bartz challenges Jecht to learn his attacks as well, but Jecht refuses, saying his attacks are harder to mimic and he'll teach them to Bartz later. Battle Jecht is a Brutal Blitzer. His attacks are fast, powerful combos of kicks, punches and sword blows that change in effect and power depending on the timing of button presses during the attack. Properly timed, Jecht's combos are some of the strongest, and all of them link to HP attacks. Almost all of Jecht's offensive attacks can be charged, giving them longer range, more hits, and the ability to crush guards. Jecht Block is a guard that deflects any attack, even those that normally crush guards. Only attacks that strike from directly above or below, like Flood or Starfall, as well as certain attacks that land multiple hits, can penetrate Jecht Block. Jecht moves fairly fast on the ground compared to similar heavy-hitting characters, but his combos are difficult to master, and though he charges forward while attacking, he is ultimately a melee fighter. Boss In the original Dissidia Final Fantasy, Jecht is fought in Destiny Odyssey II, X, Shade Impulse, Distant Glory and Inward Chaos. In Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, he is fought in Entrusted Power, Seeds of Hope, and Conclusion of the Cycle chapters of Story Mode. Attacks Bravery Attacks ;Dissidia ;Dissidia 012 HP Attacks ;Dissidia ;Dissidia 012 EX Mode Jecht's EX Mode is his Final Aeon form from Final Fantasy X. In his EX Mode Jecht gains the ability "Full Combo", letting him continue his Bravery combos even if the initial strike misses. This lets him overwhelm opponents with powerful combo attacks, and makes it easier to strike when pausing to charge up his attacks. Jecht's EX Burst is , his variation of Tidus's signature Blitz Ace. Jecht attacks by kicking enemies into the air, slamming them back down, and then impaling them with his sword and leaping into the air. Two timer meters appear as Jecht kicks a boulder apart and then kicks the shards at the opponent. The player must press to stop the cursor as it moves back and forth across the meter, and the closer to the middle the cursor is stopped, the more pieces Jecht shatters the boulder into before kicking them at the opponent. Two "Great!" ratings causes the rubble to circle out and converge on the opponent and explode, similar to Tidus's Energy Rain. *No action: Kicks the entire rock for a minimal damage. *''Good-Good'': Breaks the rock in two and kicks it two times. 2 sets of bravery damage. *''Good-Great'': Breaks the rock in two and kicks it three times. 3 sets of bravery damage. *''Great-Good'': Breaks the rock in four and kicks it two times. 3 sets of bravery damage. *''Great-Great'': Breaks the rock in four and kicks it three times. Greatest bravery damage. Equipment Jecht can equip Greatswords, Axes, Grappling Weapons, Shields, Bangles, Hats, Helms, Clothing and Light Armor. In Dissidia 012, Jecht can also equip Thrown Weapons, Headbands, and Chestplates. Exclusive weapons ;Dissidia ;Dissidia 012 Gallery JechtDissidiaModel.png|In-game render. Jecht CG.png|CG render from Dissidia. Jecht - 012 CG.png|CG render from Dissidia 012. JechtAltEXModeRender.PNG|Jecht's second outfit EX Mode. JechtEX3.png|Jecht's third outfit EX Mode. Manikin-Jecht.png|Jecht's manikin, Ephemeral Phantom. Dissidia-JechtSword.png|Jecht's sword. Dissidia-JechtAltSword.png|Jecht's sword in his original alt outfit. Dissidia-JechtEXSwords.png|Jecht's swords in his EX Modes. Dissidia Amano Jecht.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Jecht concept art.png|Concept art of Jecht's EX Mode appearance. Tidusxjechtd012upclose.png|Jecht and Tidus in Dissidia 012 trailer. Jecht 012.jpg|Jecht speaking to Tidus. DFFJecht Victory Pose.gif|Victory pose. Allusions *During a cutscene, Jecht punches Tidus but misses, and a round wave of energy is left behind, similar to Sin's energy attack in a cutscene just before fighting it in Final Fantasy X. The Zanarkand Abes insignia is also briefly seen as the blast starts. *The HP attacks Ultimate Jecht Shot and Triumphant Grasp refer to the two Overdrives used by Braska's Final Aeon. The Final Aeon's other attacks include "Jecht" in their names, a naming convention shared by Jecht's other attacks in Dissidia. In Dissidia 012, Jecht also has the attack Jecht Beam, another ability from Braska's Final Aeon. *In Destiny Odyssey X-5, Jecht tells Tidus he should take a chance and "think of something", a line originally said by Auron. *One of Jecht's pre-battle lines, "Gonna cry? Are you gonna cry?" is something he typically taunted Tidus with in Final Fantasy X. One of his battle taunts when attacking is, "Don't cry now!" Another of Jecht's intro lines is, "I won't be able to hold back," which he said before his final battle in Final Fantasy X. *When fighting his son, Jecht says, "Let's end this," as he did before transforming into Braska's Final Aeon. *When fighting him as Onion Knight, Jecht comments, "You remind me of another little kid," a reference to his days in Zanarkand when Tidus was younger. *Two of his exclusive weapons, Sin's Talon and Sin's Fang, refer to Jecht being Sin in Final Fantasy X. His other exclusive weapon refers to the set of weapons for Rikku, which have Break Damage Limit as their dominant ability, the Kaiser Knuckles. *Jecht's opening to Firion in Dissidia, "The Great Jecht has dreams too," alludes to a flashback shown at Zanarkand where Jecht tells Auron and Braska his dream is to train Tidus to be a champion blitzball player. *Whenever Jecht uses his EX Burst, the background will shatter in a similar manner the party enters a random battle in Final Fantasy X. *In Firion's storyline, when Firion tells Jecht his true opponent is Tidus, Jecht thanks him for meddling in a similar manner Auron tells Sora in . *The Al Bhed Primer, an item used to decipher the Al Bhed language in Final Fantasy X, is obtainable through Battlegen against the Auron Friend Card. When translated, the Al Bhed sentence in the item description, "Keja so pacd du O, N, yht B", reads, "Give my best to Y, R, and P", a reference to the protagonists of Final Fantasy X-2. *When fighting the Warrior of Light, Jecht's line may be a reference to a line he said to Tidus, when the latter tried to learn the Jecht Shot on the S.S. Winno, where he says, "I am special! I'm the best!" When fighting Cloud, his line may reference the same. *When fought with Yuna in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, Jecht's line references his opening speech before the fight against Braska's Final Aeon. *During Jecht's interactions with Yuna, she refers to him as "Sir Jecht" as she did in Final Fantasy X. *Jecht forcibly becoming a warrior of Chaos due to helping a loved one and ultimately losing his life because of it mirrors his fate in Final Fantasy X as Braska's Final Aeon. *When Jecht uses Jecht Beam, he says, "Watch closely!" possibly alluding to how he fired the beam from his eyes in the original game. *The scene where Jecht refuses to tell Bartz how to mimic his moves alludes to how Jecht refused to teach Tidus his signature Jecht Shot in Final Fantasy X. Trivia *Jecht has the fewest attacks of all characters. **Along with the Cloud of Darkness, he is the only character with more HP attacks than Bravery attacks. **Jecht requires the least CP to equip all of his attacks - assuming they are all mastered, equipping all of Jecht's attacks only requires 160 CP in Dissidia and 190 CP in Dissidia 012. **To compensate for Jecht's few Bravery moves that have lots of combo chains, they cost 60 CP. *Because all the combo configurations that let him chain HP attacks put him into the air, Jecht cannot chain any of his combos into the ground versions of Jecht Blade and Jecht Beam. *In the original Dissidia Jecht had the weakest EX Burst. This is changed in Dissidia 012. *Tidus and Jecht are the only two characters to have one of their outfits changed between Dissidia and Dissidia 012. **If the player clears Arcade Mode with Jecht in Dissidia 012, they will be rewarded with an image of Jecht in his alternate costume from Dissidia, despite said costume no longer being available in Dissidia 012. *In Dissidia 012, Jecht Stream and Jecht Rush are tied with the Cloud of Darkness's Tentacle of Suffering, Tentacle of Pain, Tentacle of Scorn and Tentacle of Spite with needing 60 CP each to equip (assuming not mastered yet), making them the most expensive Bravery attacks to equip in the game. *Jecht is the only villain who was previously on Cosmos's side. **Jecht is the only character in the Dissidia series to have been apart of all four factions; having been a Warrior of Cosmos that became a Warrior of Chaos and then a Warrior of Spiritus who defects to Materia’s side during the story. Kuja comes close by attempting to defect to Cosmos’s side in Duodecim, but is discovered before he could. * Jecht is one of three warriors of Chaos to disappear in light instead of darkness upon being defeated in "Shade Impulse", the others being Kuja and Sephiroth. de:Jekkt (Dissidia) es:Jecht/Dissidia it:Jecht (Dissidia) Category:Characters in Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) Category:Characters in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy